A Time For Us
by sail0ruranus
Summary: Yuta and Nina have been friends since forever.. But is that all they really are?
1. Chapter 1

**A TIME FOR US**

CHAPTER I: 

**Yuta POV:**

My name is Kirishima Yuta. I am a 7th grade witch studying in the Magic Kingdom. But lately, I've been missing her too much..

_"Y-yuta, I have something to tell you.."  
_

_"What is it?" I say.__  
_

_"I'm leaving the Magic Kingdom.."  
_

_"WHAT?!" I exclaim.__  
_

_"Grandpa wants me to study abroad on Earth so I can hopefully bring my grades up."  
_

_"Nina.. Please, don't leave me.." I try to choke down the tears.  
_

_"Yuta..?" she questions, concern evident in her voice.  
_

_I turn away quickly, not wanting her to see the pained expression in my eyes. I compose myself and face her once again.  
_

_"Is something wrong?" she asks.__  
_

_"No, nothing." I lie. "That's great. Good luck with your studies."__  
_

_I walk away and hear her calling behind me. "HEY YUTA, BE SURE TO CALL AND EMAIL! WE'LL STILL BE FRIENDS!"__  
_

_Right.. Just friends._

The painful memory pierces a fresh dagger in my heart. I lie down in bed and try my best to fall asleep. Before my eyes close, I only have one thought.. "Nina..."

**Nina POV:**

"OH NO! I'm gonna be late for school again! Ack! My hair is such a mess!" I run to school as fast as I can, and make it in just before the first bell rings. "Hey, bed-head." That familiar voice..! I turn around and gasp. "Yuta!" I exclaim, running towards him. I topple him over with a gigantic hug. "I missed you.." he said softly. I was shocked by the amount of emotion in his voice, but I tried not to show my surprise. "Hehe, Nina missed you too!" He smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing here Yuta?" "Why do you think? I just couldn't stay away." His usual cocky grin was back, but his words made Nina blush madly. _What is this? Sure, Yuta flirts all the time, but never with me..!_ "Who's this?" A voice asks behind me. "O-oh, Tsujiai! This is Kirishima Yuta, a childhood friend of mine from the Magic Kingdom. Yuta, this is Tsujiai Hiroki, a boy in my class."

**Yuta POV:**

I examined this human boy carefully. I tried not to feel a pang of jealousy when Nina smiled at him, but the truth was, I didn't want her near any boy but me. "Nice to meet you," I said casually. "You too," he says, extending his hand, but he has a calculating look on his face. "This your boyfriend?" I ask Nina, nodding in the direction of Tsujiai. "N-NO!" Nina said blushing. Tsujiai just smiled at her and said, "I can be if you want me to." before walking away. I watched Nina stare after him with love struck eyes, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

**Nina POV:**

"So, how long are you staying here on Earth, Yuta?" "Hmm.. I think I might enrol in your school and study abroad as well." he replies. "Yay, that'd be fun! But why? Your grades are incredible!" "Well, I guess there's just something keeping me here." I'm confused by his words, but I decide to ignore it. "Oh no! We've been talking so long, I'm sure we completely missed first class!" "Eh, whatever." Yuta says calmly. "Come on, follow me!"

**Yuta POV:**

She grabs my hand and pulls me along. I glance away, trying to hide my blush. What was wrong with me? It's not like this was the first time we held hands.

"_Yuta, let's go to the carnival!" an excited 13 year old Nina exclaims. _

"_Sure," I say. We enter the brightly lit carnival and Nina gasps._

"_Wow, it's so beautiful!"_

"_You're such a kid, Nina."_

"_Shut up! Let's ride on this rollercoaster!"_

"_Um.. Are you sure? It looks pretty big."_

"_Don't worry, Yuta can hold my hand if he's scared." She smiles at me sweetly and locks her hand into mine, pulling me into the line. We climb into the rollercoaster when our turn comes, with Nina's hand still in mine. She grasps it tightly the entire time we're riding and squeals with delight. _

"_I love you," I whisper, but my words are drowned out by the sound of people screaming and laughing._

We reached the classroom in a matter of seconds and burst through the door, thanks to Nina's clumsiness. I quickly let go of her hand and calmly recollected myself. I already heard the girls in the class whispering about how hot I was. This was no surprise, really. It happened in every school I went to in the Magic Kingdom as well. What a bother to be the most handsome witch in the universe. I pretended to smile and wave to a group of girls, who all squealed simultaneously, when really I just wished they'd all shut up. I was here for Nina, not them. "NINA!" a voice boomed.

**Nina POV:**

"A-ah, Mr. Mikami!"  
"Where have you been this morning? You missed an entire period!"  
"I'm so-"  
"And who is this young man with you?"  
"Oh, this is Yuta! He just transferred here!"  
"Now listen to me young man, just because you're new here, doesn't mean you get to skip class."  
"Yeah, yeah." said Yuta in a bored tone.  
I could see Mr. Mikami's anger boiling.  
"Hey, Mr. Mikami, don't blame Yuta okay? It was all my fault, I kept him outside.."  
"Is that so? You need to be a better model for new students, Nina. Now go sit down you two."

**Yuta POV:**

Nina walked to her desk and patted the one next to her enthusiastically. "Take this seat, Yuta!" "Sure," I replied, ever so casually. I could feel Tsujiai's eyes on me as I took the seat next to Nina. I smirked to myself. "Hey, you didn't have to blame yourself to protect me." I said. "It's alright, I'd do anything for you." She clamped her hand shut over her mouth and flushed with embarrassment. "What was that?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "O-oh, nothing!" she stuttered. "Mm." I said, but I had heard.

**Nina POV:**

_Why did I say such a thing? Well, me and Yuta are friends, right.. And I guess friends would do anything for each other!_

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review. **

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

**Yuta POV:**

There was a small break between classes, and so I immediately made my way to Nina's locker. She was struggling to get her books down from the top shelf. "Damn," she whined. "Why do I have to be the shortest person in the entire grade?" "Hey," I said "That's why you have me." I reached around her body, putting us in the position of an embrace. Although I could've easily gotten the books down, I pretended to take awhile. Having Nina in my arms felt too good.. I just wanted to make this moment last longer. When I finally let go and handed her the books, she gave me a strange look. "What?" "Nothing." she said. "Hey, do you need help carrying those books?" someone asked. Of course, it was Tsujiai. I felt my heart ache when Nina immediately brightened up at the sight of him. "That'd be nice, thank you!" she exclaimed happily. "Come, I'll walk you to class." he offered. Nina looped her arm into his and they both walked off, leaving me behind. Nina suddenly stopped as though she had just remembered that I was still there by her locker. She turned around slightly, "O-oh, are you gonna come along Yuta? After all, we're all in the same class!" "Nah, it's alright. I still have some things I need to get, so I'll just go by myself." "A-are you sure?" She furrowed her eyebrows so adorably that it made me chuckle. "Hurry, Nina, or we'll be late." said Tsujiai. "Right! You better hurry too!" she told me before disappearing down the hall with Tsujiai.

**Nina POV:**

_Yuta has been acting so strange lately.._ "What are you thinking about?" asks Tsujiai. "H-huh, nothing!" I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder as we walk. I feel so content right now. Suddenly, I feel hot breath on my forehead and soft lips against my skin. My eyes snap open to see Tsujiai smiling down at me. I blush brightly. He leans in closer to my face and presses his lips gently against mine. I think I might melt from his touch. "Nina, would you like to go out with me?" "I'd love to!" I reply, feeling overjoyed.

The next day…

**Nina POV:**

*YAWN* I sit up in bed and stretch, ready for a day of fun. It was Saturday, the weekend, which meant no school! I was only in a night bra and panties, but assuming that no one was at home other than Mom, I crept down the stairs to make breakfast. As I walked around the curve into the kitchen, I was too late to see that Yuta was sitting at the table, with full view of my body. He raised his head as he heard my footsteps, dropping his spoon with a clatter when he saw me.

**Yuta POV:**

I had teleported myself into Nina's house early Saturday morning, eager to spend the day with her. What I wasn't prepared for though, was that she would walk into the kitchen nearly naked! My cheeks reddened immediately and I tried not to stare, but I knew my mouth was gaping wide open. She was just perfect. Her long, bare legs curved upwards towards her hips which formed a perfect heart shape at her behind. Her waist was slim and flat and she had cute, perky breasts. I looked away quickly though - don't think I have no respect for women. "YUTA!," she screeched, "YOU PERVERT! UGH, I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled and stormed off angrily.

**Nina POV:**

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I didn't know you were gonna come down in your freaking lingerie!" I heard him call behind me. How dare he?! My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing. Stupid, stupid cheeks, why do they need to turn red every time I'm the least bit embarrassed. I ran to my bedroom and pulled on some clothes before returning downstairs. I made my breakfast in silence, without looking at Yuta.

**Yuta POV:**

I knew Nina was giving me the silent treatment. Such a thing shouldn't have really mattered to me, but it hurt. "Nina.. Please, I can't stand it when you're mad at me.." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her hair. "L-let go of me." she protested, but I could feel her resolve breaking down. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**Nina POV:**

Why? Why do I succumb to his touch so easily? Why does it feel so GOOD to have his hands on my body? It's disgusting! I shouldn't be thinking that way, especially after what happened this morning. Not to mention that I have Tsujiai now. But, I never liked holding grudges. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "It's okay." I sigh. I could feel Yuta beaming at my forgiveness, which made me laugh out loud. "What?" he said incredulously. "It's just.. Why do you care so much if I'm angry at you? You know I'd probably get over it later." He stared at me intently and I felt my heart start to beat rapidly. "Because.. I-I lo-" He was cut off short by the sound of my phone ringing. "It's Ayu dear!" Nina picked up the phone excitedly, completely forgetting about her conversation with Yuta.

**Yuta POV:**

Nina left to talk with this 'Ayu' on the phone. Knowing her, she'll probably forget everything we were talking about. I sigh. I guess these feelings will be trapped inside again. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with sadness. I felt like I was drowning in a pool of darkness. Because the truth was that Nina would never love me. And I'd never have her. Always pretending to be okay.. It hurts too much. Some people think 'heartbroken' is an exaggeration. But, it's really not. I could feel my heart clenching painfully as it was stabbed by a million knives. How could I be so weak? Tears pooled in my vision. I knew I was breaking down. I don't know how much longer I can put this up. I heard Nina click off the phone in the next room and quickly pulled myself together, wiping away the tears.

**Nina POV:**

"Yuta, Ayu dear is my BEST friend here on Earth! She wasn't at school yesterday because she had a cold. But now she's all better and says she wants to meet you! I told her it's a bad idea, you being such a flirt and all, but she insisted." "Hey! Don't start ruining my reputation! How will I get any girls if you go around telling everyone I'm such a bastard?" Yuta exclaimed. *sweat drop* "Well, you are." A flash of hurt showed in his eyes for a second, but then disappeared. It made me uncomfortable. _Does everything I say really matter to him this much? But.. He seems totally fine now.. Oh, Yuta, stop confusing me!_ "Alright!" he said "So, let's go!" We walked to Ayu dear's house, where we found her waiting outside. "So, this is the childhood friend you always talked about?" asked Ayu. "A-AYU!" I exclaimed, embarrassed that Yuta had heard. "O-oh, sorry, sorry h-hahahaha!"

**Yuta POV:**

_So.. Nina was thinking about me.. Stop giving yourself false hopes. You know she doesn't love you. She loves that human boy, Tsujiai._ I took a deep breath. I had to try and get over Nina. I had to be strong for her. Her happiness was more important than mine. I grin cockily at Ayu. "Hey, Nina, you didn't tell me you had such a pretty friend." Nina glared at me. "Stay away from Ayu dear! She already has somebody to love!" _Well, lucky her then._ "I'm sure she'd rather choose me over whoever it is. After all, I'm irresistible." I could see Ayu boiling with anger behind Nina. "As if! You might have a handsome face, but never could you dream to be half the man Kaji is!" I was shocked.. Most girls would jump at the chance to date me, whether they were single or not. Hm, a challenge would be nice. "So that's his name, eh?" Ayu blushed. "Hey Nina, can Ayu give me a tour around the city?" "I WILL NOT!" shrieked Ayu. "B-but Nina doesn't know the directions either and it's really true that Yuta is new here.." "Ugh, fine!" She grabbed my arm roughly and trailed me away. "Don't say Nina didn't warn you, Ayu dear!" I heard her call behind us.

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

**Yuta POV:**

"Even though I've lived here my whole life, I still don't know my way around that well, so I'm a pretty useless tour guide." Ayu says. "That's okay," I smirk. "I don't really need you here; I studied the whole map before I transferred." "WHAT?! Then why'd you ask me to show you around! I'm outta here!" "Wait!" I say, grabbing her arm. "I could always show YOU around. Come on, it'll be fun." "Fine." she said. She must be pretty curious to agree. We walk along the street lined with kiosks on each side. "As you probably already know, I'm a witch, just like Nina." "Uh-huh.." "The difference is that while she's a terrible witch, I'm an incredible one. I can even do magic without a PC." "Wow, really?" she gasps in awe. "Sure, look at this." I concentrate my power and point my finger at a balloon stand, causing them all to pop. "Hey!" says Ayu. I laugh and start causing trouble at all the stands, amused at the humans' shocked faces. I see a little girl happily licking a lollipop. _Wasn't it nice when that was all it took to make you happy? Ugh, I can't keep thinking these kinds of thoughts. _And so, I lock up my emotions and make my heart cold as ice. With a flick of my finger, the girl's lollipop disappears and she begins to cry. "HEY!" Ayu shouts. "Better than Nina, huh?" I smirk. "No! You're NOT a better witch than Nina! Your powers may be stronger but at least Nina uses her magic to make other people happy! She doesn't try to hurt them like you do! And that's what makes her a really great witch!" She storms off angrily. I stand there, eyes wide. "Wait, Ayu! Wait!" I run after her and grab her arm. "Let go of me, Yuta." "No. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. Just give me a second chance." "Alright.." she says reluctantly.

**Nina POV:**

After Yuta and Ayu left, I walked back home. For some reason I couldn't explain, I felt jealous that Ayu got to show Yuta around and not me.. "Don't be silly Nina!" I say to myself and shake the peculiar feeling off. "Yuta is just a friend.." I decide to call Hiroki. He picks up on the first ring. "Hello?" "H-hi Hiroki, it's Nina." "Oh, hey Nina." He says in a warm voice. I feel my heart flutter. "Is there a reason you called?" he asks. "Uh no, no reason! Just felt like saying hi I guess. My house is pretty lonely since Ayu's gone off with Yuta!" "Oh? I thought Ayu liked Kaji." "WHAT?! How'd you know that?" "I saw her take a picture of him in the nurse's office while he was sleeping." "Oh, Ayu! Well, Yuta and her aren't an item anyway. She's just showing him around the city." "Oh, I see. Would you like to go out somewhere Nina? Since you're all alone, we can hang out now." "Yeah, s-sure! That'd be great!" I hang up and quickly go change into a cuter outfit before meeting Hiroki at his house.

**Yuta POV: **

"I have a gift for you, Ayu." "Really?" she says doubtfully. "Yep." I make a magic camera appear in her hands. "A camera?" she asks. "A _magic_ camera," I say, "Whoever's photo is taken with this camera will come out as a photo of the person they love." "Wow, really?! I can use this on Kaji!" she exclaims. "That's the point." She smiles at me. "Thank you, Yuta." "No problem. Even I have a heart." I say. "Well, I guess I should be going now.." she says. "Okay, see ya around." I turn and walk away, but I hear the sound of a camera shutter clicking behind me. I whirl around in surprise. "Did you just take a picture of me on that camera?!" "Yes, yes I did." She grins. "Now, let's see." "N-no, give me that!" I reach out and try to grab the camera, but she yanks it away. _Oh no, she'll find out I'm in love with Nina! _"I knew it!," she exclaims, "You love Nina!" "Sh!" I say, blushing deep red. People are starting to stare. I don't need anyone from school finding out about this. "Don't tell Nina about this, please Ayu." "Bu-but, she deserves to know.." "Please." "Oh, alright. But I'm telling you Yuta, you should tell her how you feel. Before it's too late.." "What's that supposed to mean?" Ayu looks at me sternly. "She can't wait for you forever. Hiroki's already gotten her by now." Her eyes soften with pity. I know she means well, but the way she looks at me makes me angry. "Don't give me that fucking pitiful look like I'm no more than a lovesick loser." I snap at her. "I don't need your pity or anyone else's!" I turn around and walk away, leaving Ayu shell-shocked.

**Nina POV: **

I walk hand in hand with Hiroki at the park. We sit down at the bench. I lean on Hiroki's shoulder. He gently strokes my hair with his arm around me. "Hiroki.." "What is it, Nina?" "Do you love me?" I ask. Hiroki looks down at me and smiles. "Yes, Nina, I do." "Does this mean we're an official couple now?" "Only if you want to be." He replies. He looks at me seriously. "Nina, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Suddenly, Yuta's face flashes through my mind. _Why am I thinking about him right now?! _Hiroki notices my hesitation and looks hurt. "Forget it." He says and stands up. "N-no! I mean yes! Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend!" I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him passionately. He looks surprised. "Hehe!" I giggle at the expression on his face. As I disentangle myself from Hiroki, I turn around and see Yuta standing there with a cold look in his eyes. "Yuta.." I whisper. In a flash, he disappears.

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV:

**Yuta POV:**

I teleported myself to the apartment I live in on Earth. I didn't want to believe what I saw, but I knew it was true. Hiroki and Nina are together. What am I gonna do.. I want to be here with Nina, but I can't stand seeing them together.. And besides, she'll have no room for me in her life anymore. What happened to our promise Nina..?

_I heard the doorbell ring and pressed my face flat against the bedroom window. My heart started beating faster when I saw that it was Nina. Mom opened the door and smiled down at the 6 year old Nina.__  
_

_"Why hello dear, are you here for Yuta?"__  
_

_"Yup! Can he come out and play? Pretty please!"  
_

_"Of course, sweetie! Just let me call him down."  
_

_I was in the room before she could blink an eye.__  
_

_"Oh, here he is already!" Mom exclaimed. I walked outside and greeted Nina.__  
_

_"Bye you two! Have fun and be careful!" Mom called behind us.__  
_

_"Hey Nina, I learned a new spell today. Wanna try it out? It's real cool."__  
_

_"Sure!" she exclaims enthusiastically. I chant the spell and suddenly, we're floating in the sky.__  
_

_"WOW!" Nina breathes. "This is REALLY amazing! You're such a great witch Yuta! I wish I could be like you!"__  
_

_"It's no big deal." I say blushing. "I want you as my future husband, Yuta!"__  
_

_"H-huh?" I said, my heart pounding.__  
_

_"Well, you're probably the greatest witch out there and I'm gonna need a lot of help, so let's get married okay?" she said happily.__  
_

_"O-okay." She rested her head on my chest and gazed into my eyes innocently.__  
_

_"Promise me?" My cheeks were on fire.__  
_

_"I promise." I whispered.__  
_

_A sacred promise made in the sky, and was lost forever in the heavens._

The pain was too great. I felt like I was being torn apart from within. And suddenly the truth dawned on me. I wanted to die. Without Nina, I had no reason to live. There is nothing else worth living for. I sob, the tears rolling down my face endlessly. My eyes were a blur, but I stumbled down to the kitchen. I couldn't kill myself, no. I couldn't do it, because although Nina doesn't think of me as a lover, I know she still thinks of me as a friend. If she found out I had committed suicide, she would never get over it. Her heart was much too gentle. I couldn't hurt Nina, even if it meant enduring this much pain myself. I was nothing. I don't matter at all. Only Nina matters. Nina. I wouldn't kill myself. But I still needed to do something to take away the pain. I picked up a knife from the counter. My hand trembled. I took a deep breath and slashed it across my wrist. Bright red blood oozed out from the wound and started pooling on the floor at an alarming rate. But I didn't care. The pain felt good. I cut myself, again and again, until I was a bloody mess and had begun to feel woozy. I think.. I'm going.. To faint...

**Nina POV:**

I ringed the doorbell to Yuta's apartment over and over again. He didn't answer, but I knew he was home. My PC said that he was inside. Hmm, what should I do.. I can try a teleportation spell.. I gulp, thinking of the last time I used one and got me and Hiroki stuck on a snowy mountain. But I really need to see Yuta. "Here goes nothing." I close my eyes and think of going to Yuta's apartment, and when I open my eyes, I'm inside. "Yay! I got the spell right!" But my excitement is short-lived. Soon enough, my eyes find Yuta on the kitchen floor. There is blood everywhere, all over the floor and all over.. "YUTAAA!" I drop to my knees in horror and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Yuta POV:**

I heard a faint scream somewhere in my head. Who's screaming? That sounds like Nina.. Nina! I fought to open my eyes. "Nina?" I whispered. My vision was blurry, but I could make out her figure hovering over me. "Yuta? Yuta! I'm so glad you're okay!" she sobbed. No! Nina wasn't supposed to see me like this! "D-don't cry." I said hoarsely. My mind felt groggy and I could feel myself losing consciousness again. "NO!" yelled Nina. Suddenly, I felt freezing cold water splash on my face, and I was wide awake. "I won't let you die!" "Jeez Nina, I'm not going to die. It's just the blood loss. But it stopped flowing, so I'm gonna be just fine, alright?" She nodded tearfully. "Let me help you get cleaned up!" She rushed to go get some towels and a First Aid Kit. After cleaning up my cuts and making sure they were bandaged properly, she forced me to lie down on my bed, saying I needed to rest. She sat at the edge of the bed. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?" She started sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Yuta, I was so worried! I really thought, I thought that you were g-gone.. That I'd n-never see you again!" She flung her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." I said, feeling a lump in my throat. I wrapped my arms around her, clutching her tightly. Why? Why did she have to see? This is only going to make it harder to leave... I decided that I would allow myself to be near her for one last time. It was getting late, but I was not tired. I couldn't think of anything except not being able to see Nina. But for now, I was still holding her in my arms. I realize that she has fallen asleep, and I move over on my bed to make room for her. I place her gently beside me and tuck her under the covers. I stare at her angelic face sleeping. She is so beautiful.. I lean into her face and gently kiss her forehead. I clench my fists. Control yourself, Yuta.. It isn't fair to her. I settled back down and wound my arms around her once again, pulling her close. I snuggled my face into the crook of her shoulder and breathed in her scent; a familiar sweet smell I had long learned to recognize. I stayed like that for the rest of the night, just watching her sleep. I decided that I would disappear before she wakes up, so she wouldn't catch me next to her in the bed. She would have an absolute fit if she knew. And so, as the first rays of sunlight streamed in the window, I got up off the bed. With a snap of my fingers, all of my most important things were packed in a suitcase. I picked it up and walked over to Nina. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." I said. I stepped back and began the teleportation spell. "NO, YUTA!"

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

**Yuta POV:**

"NO, YUTA!" My eyes widened in surprise. _I thought she was asleep!_ But I was already halfway done the spell. _Of course, I could stop the teleportation spell right now if I wanted to.. And I did. Because I wanted to stay by Nina's side forever. But this was the only way._ I avert my gaze from Nina, not wanting to see the hurt look I knew must be on her face. I finish the spell in a matter of seconds and vanish to the Magic Kingdom.

**Nina POV:**

_"I love you."_ His words echo endlessly in my head._ Why? Why did he say that?_ _I knew Yuta was my friend, but I never dreamed he felt about me like that.. I don't even know what I feel about him! I mean, I'm in love with Tsujiai.. Right?_ But every time Yuta touches me, I never want him to let go. I touch my cheek, remembering the kiss he had planted there. His lips were so soft.. _Ack! What am I thinking?! Me and Yuta are just friends! But is that all we really are?_ Ugh, I don't know what to think! I'm such a mess! I decide to call Ayu over and ask for her advice. "Hey, Ayu?" "Yeah, Nina? What is it?" "Can you come over for a sec? I have something serious I need to talk to you about." "Of course!" Ayu arrives instantly, making me wonder how fast she ran to get here. "Ayuuu, you didn't have to come in such a rush." I scold. Ayu chuckles nervously. "Haha, sorry! It's just that you're always so cheerful and hearing you talk with such a serious tone really worried me!" I smile at her. "I'm happy that you care so much about me, Ayu." "Well, of course, you're always here for me." We share a little happy moment before getting down to business. "Alright, so what's the problem?" Ayu asks. "Yuta left me." "WHAT?!" Ayu shrieks. I give her an odd look before continuing. "I woke up and found myself lying in Yuta's bed. He thought I was still sleeping and got up to prepare to leave. I pretended to close my eyes when he leaned down and.. And he, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.." I was a little embarrassed to say this. "Yeah, um, you see Nina, Yuta's kinda.." "In love with me? Yeah, just before he disappeared he said 'I love you'. Of course, he thought I couldn't hear him." "Wow, so now you know the truth." "Are you saying you knew about this all along, Ayu? How could you not tell me?" "Ah! Y-yuta, he made me promise not to say anything!" "I see." "Oh Nina, I'm sorry." "It's okay." "... Do you love him back Nina?" "I.. Don't know.." "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" exclaimed Ayu in horror. "I know, I know, it's terrible Ayu!" She looked at my sympathetically. "Don't worry," she said, giving me a comforting hug. "We'll figure this out."

**Yuta POV:**

I knew that Nina would come looking for me in the Magic Kingdom, so I couldn't stay in my old home. I would move somewhere very far away in the Kingdom.. Even Nina can't search forever. Of course, she could use her magic to pinpoint my location, but I don't think she's gotten that good yet. Just to be safe, I create a potion that will make my presence impossible for any witch to find. I felt bad for running away from her, but it was for the best.. She doesn't really need me anyway. I'm sure she'll get over it soon, she has Ayu and Tsujiai on Earth. Right, so it's time to start moving along. Nina could show up at any minute. I hurriedly pack some things from my old home. _Hmm.. What's this box?_ I wonder. When I see what's inside, I wish I hadn't opened it. Inside the box are all of my childhood memories with Nina. We kinda drifted apart when middle school started, around the time it became too hard to hold in and I started acting like an annoying prick. I just.. I tried to distance myself from her, give it some time for my feelings to go away. But they never did. And I always came crawling back to her. I wanted to take this box of memories with me, but I knew it would only make the pain worse. Hesitantly, I put the box back down and stood up. I couldn't use a teleportation spell because I didn't know exactly where I was going to be living now. I suppose walking wouldn't hurt. I step out into the streets of the Magic Kingdom and begin my journey to find a new home.

**Nina POV:**

"Before you make any drastic decisions, why don't we go look for Yuta?" Ayu suggests. "It seems like you two have a lot needed to discuss." "That's true," I say, "Well, he's probably gone to the Magic Kingdom, so let's search there." I teleport us to Yuta's old home in the Magic Kingdom, but he's not there. "Of course, Yuta's smart enough to know you'd come looking for him." says Ayu. "I won't give up! Let's see.. I know! I can track him down using my PC!" I say excitedly. "That's a great idea, Nina!" "Huh? For some reason, my PC's not picking up on his presence." "Oh no, Yuta! He must've created a spell to hide from you Nina!" "You're right, Ayu! But I don't care! I'll search the entire Magic Kingdom if I have to!" "Are you serious about that?" asks Ayu, sweat dropping. "Yes." I state firmly. "Well then, we better get started." says Ayu with a sigh.

**Yuta POV: **

I decide to use my PC to search for places to live that are far away from here. I don't need my PC to use magic, but it still makes good use as a GPS. I scroll through the options on my PC before deciding on a cozy little cottage in a small village south of the kingdom. I picture the cottage in my head and chant the teleportation spell. When I open my eyes, I find myself standing in the front lawn of the cottage. _Great, now I have to find a real estate agent_. I look around when I hear a voice behind me. "Who are you?" I turn around and come face to face with probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "I could ask you the same thing." I say. "My name's Nakamura Sayaka and you're standing on my front lawn." "This house; it's yours?" _What?! My PC said this house was unoccupied._ _I guess relying on a stupid PC was a bad idea._ "Yes, why?" "Well, I was kinda thinking of living here…" "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if you did. I live here all alone. There's certainly a lot of other villagers here, but they all hate me so it doesn't matter." She gives me a sad look. "Why would they hate you?" I ask. "Can't you feel it?"_ Now that she mentions it, I do feel it.. She doesn't have the vibration that all witches from the Magic Kingdom have!_ "YOU'RE HUMAN?!" I exclaim. She glares at me. "HALF, half-human, half-witch." She says icily. "Do you have a problem with that?" "Not at all," I say chuckling, "I actually happen to know a few humans myself. I was just surprised, that's all, to see a human living in the Magic Kingdom." Her coldness melts away and is replaced with a smile. I was glad to see her kind face again. She truly was beautiful. "Well, what do you think about my offer?" _It's kind of weird to live with someone I've just met.. But she seems really nice, and after all, she did offer.. Not to mention that I REALLY need somewhere to stay.._ "Alright." I say and grin at her.

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing.**

To my very few readers (haha), I know it's been nearly a week and I'm sorry for not updating! I just wasn't in the mood for writing this story.. But now I'm back and I PROMISE the next chapter will be up by tomorrow! I'm guessing that the reason my story is rarely viewed is because the Ultra Maniac fandom is really quite small. So if you're reading this and have never heard of Ultra Maniac, I really suggest that you read it! It's a great manga and it would allow you to enjoy the story I have written about it. Okay, that's all. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

_Four years later…_

**Nina POV:**

It's been four whole years since Yuta left. No matter how hard I searched, I couldn't find him. And eventually I gave up. There was an empty void in my life where Yuta used to be. I don't know why I felt this way. I didn't mind being apart from him so much back when I was 13. I guess it was because he was suddenly so nice to me.. But as they say, time heals everything. And that's how it was for me.

*DING DONG*

I rush to the door. As soon as I open it, he steps in and leans me against the wall. My breath catches in my throat as I feel the heat of his mouth on my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck just as he places his hands on my hips. He leans into my face, our noses touching, and stares deeply into my eyes. Those eyes. Their beautiful brown colour sinks deep into my soul and warms me from within. "Hiroki.."

**Yuta POV: **

It would be a lie to say I didn't miss her. The pain has dimmed, but I still think about her every day. It's unfaithful of me to still love her.. while living with such a beautiful and loving girlfriend. I knew I had no right to peek into Nina's life, but every once and awhile, I just had to check on her to make sure she's okay. I turn on my computer program that I use to watch Nina no matter where she is. On the screen, Nina is happily on a date with Hiroki. I feel the familiar pain in my chest where my heart should be, but I ignore it. "Oh, Nina, I'm glad you're happy…" I whisper to myself. Or at least I thought I was the only one in the room. "You still love her, don't you?" a voice says behind me. _Sayaka! _I quickly turn off the computer and face my girlfriend. She is standing there with a cold and emotionless face. I knew that look well. It was an expression she often wore to hide her true feelings."S-sayaka! W-what are you talking about, silly? I love YOU, of course!" "Do you? Do you really?" she snaps, glaring at me angrily. "Yes, I do.." I say, but even I didn't know if I was telling the truth. Sayaka has been so good to me ever since I moved into her home four years ago. I had immediately found her attractive and quickly formed a romantic relationship with her. But although she has always been so kind and loving towards me, I couldn't bring myself to reciprocate her feelings. I couldn't forget Nina. And no girl would ever be able to replace her. "Don't lie to me." She hisses. I reach my hand out to cup her face. "I'm not lying-" I'm about to say when she slaps my hand away. "Don't give me that crap, Yuta. I know that you've never gotten over her, not throughout our whole relationship. If you're gonna be obsessing over the same girl who will never love you back for the rest of your life, then so be it. But you can do it alone because I don't need anymore of your shit." She storms away angrily and slams the door behind her. I blink at the empty spot where she was standing just moments before and bury my head in my hands. _Great, now I've really done it. _

**Sayaka POV: **

I can't believe it! Even after FOUR years, Yuta can't seem to get over that girl he was in love with! Still IS in love with! What's wrong with me? Why aren't I enough? WHY?! Why doesn't he love me?! I break down crying in the confines of my room. I should be happy. We should both be happy. We don't need anyone but each other, but Yuta doesn't seem to see that. It's all the fault of that girl.. Sakura. Sakura Nina. That's what Yuta said her name was. "UGH!" I HATE HER! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! She ruined my only chance at happiness! Why does Yuta love her and not me? What's so much better about her?! What kind of girl is she.. To have Yuta's love and not return it! I would give anything to be in her place and she doesn't even appreciate his love! I can feel my blood boiling as I am overcome with rage. "ARGGGHHHH!" I punch the wall and knock over my desk. I smash everything I can see onto the floor, watching their broken pieces fly across the room. I pick up the lamp from my bedside table and hurl it into the mirror. The mirror shatters and broken glass is scattered everywhere. I hear Yuta's running footsteps coming towards my room. He bursts through the door just as I send my alarm clock hurling towards his head. "Whoa!" He ducks his head quickly, neatly dodging my attack. _Good reflexes as always. Jeez, even in my anger, I can find the time to admire his utter perfection._ "GO AWAY!" I yell. _I can't give in to him._ I form a ball of energy in my hands, getting ready to blast it right at him. "Wait!" he says, and the look in his eyes is so desperate that I have to stop. "Um, are you okay?" He stares at the disaster that I have created in my room. I don't know why, but I find his words extremely amusing. _What a stupid question! _"Ha- Ahahaha, AHAHAHAH!" He looks at me, his face full of alarm. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Sure, I'm fine!" I say, continuing to laugh hysterically. "Are you sure about that?" he says slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?" I say icily, feeling the coldness return to me. "Get out." I say. I can tell that my serious tone has an effect on him, because he turns and walks out the door with only a moment's hesitation. After I shut the door behind him and manage to calm myself down, I am struck by an epiphany. I knew what I had to do. I must kill Sakura Nina.

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing.**

Thank you to James Birdsong for my very first review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII:

**Nina POV:**

After my date with Hiroki, I went home and was just about to take a nice afternoon nap when the doorbell started ringing rapidly. I shot upright and rushed to the door. _Who could be so impatient? Is it something urgent?_ I swallow down my fears and pull the door wide open. There stands Ayu, her arms full of wedding magazines and brochures. _That's right! She and Tetsushi are getting married this spring!_ _I'm so happy for her.._ "AYU! I thought somebody had died or something!" "I'm sorry, Nina, I just couldn't contain my excitement! You know how I feel about Tetsushi!" I giggle at her. "What's so funny?" she asks. "Well, someone showing up on your door holding enough magazines to drown them is pretty funny to me! Come in Ayu, you'd better put those down before your arms fall off!" She nods her head in agreement and hobbles inside the door. I try to stifle my laughter, but I just can't help it. She looks so silly trying to walk with all those! "Ah-ahaha-ha" Ayu gives me a mock glare. "H-here, let me - ahaha - help you with that." I force between giggles. I snap my fingers and the magazines rise into the air, floating to the table before they settle into a neat pile. "Wow, Nina, you've gotten really good at magic!" "What do you expect? Hehe, I AM the best witch in the Magic Kingdom now!" "Yeah.. At the time, I really didn't want you to leave. But that was just me being selfish. I'm really glad you were able to go to that elite school, even though I had really missed you!" "Aww Ayu." I smile at her. Soon after Yuta had left, I was tracked down by the principal of the best Magic Academy in the Magic Kingdom. I was allowed to study there on the terms that I would stay for 3 years. I really didn't want to leave my friends, but it wasn't an offer I could turn down. I had always been bullied for being such a terrible witch and it was my true dream to become the best witch in the kingdom! So I agreed to enrol in the school for 3 years. During this time, I still kept in touch with all my friends on Earth, especially Hiroki. The distance didn't stop us from forming a close bond, and our relationship still continues a year after I graduated from the Magic Academy. We're all young adults now, at the age of 18. "Well, now isn't the time to talk about me," I declare. "It's all about you!" Ayu blushes, but grins excitedly. "Alright, Nina, we've already booked a place and these are the decorations I've chosen, now which cake do you think suits the theme best? Oh yeah, and there's also what type of music to play, and I think I wanna hire a live performance, it's just so much better than a radio! And ohmygosh Nina, you've really gotta help me choose a dress! Aren't they all just so beautiful?!" They really were. Ayu babbled on all the way into the evening, and although I really wanted to support her, I couldn't bring myself to be enthusiastic about it. "Is something wrong, Nina? Aren't you happy for me?" Ayu asks worriedly, noticing my unusual quietness. I force a huge grin on my face. "Hehe, nothing's wrong! Of course, I'm happy for you! Why wouldn't I be?" _Yes, why..?_

**Yuta POV:**

I felt bad for hurting Sayaka's feelings, but really, what can I do? I just can't make myself love her. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sayaka's so nice, yet I just can't love her. I really don't deserve her.. _Maybe I should leave. Move out of her home. But that would hurt her too.. _It's still for the best. I've let this lie go on too long, she doesn't need someone like me giving her a false love.

**Sayaka POV:**

If only I could find out where that wretched girl lived, I would finally get my hands on her. There's only one way to find out - I need to use the program that Yuta uses to track her. I wait until dark when Yuta is fast asleep in bed, then I creep into his study room, and turn on the computer. On the screen, a box opens up saying "Please enter your password." _Shit._ _What could his password be? Wait, who cares? I can use magic. _I chant a spell to unlock the code, but it doesn't work. "Damn! He must have used a magic protection spell as well!" _What should I do?_ I ponder my options for awhile, when suddenly I come up with a brilliant idea. "Aha! I'll look into his memory to find out what his password is!" I tiptoe back into his bedroom and creep up next to the bed. He's still sound asleep. His face looks so innocent and angelic when he's sleeping.. I feel my heart soften as I stare at him, and my hand nearly reaches out to stroke his face.. _No!_ I don't want to wake him up. It doesn't matter. I will have him soon. And then I can touch him as much as I like..

**Nina POV:**

Ayu stayed for dinner and left at around 8 P.M. Although I always enjoyed her company, I was glad to have some time alone. I needed to think. The reason I couldn't be fully happy about Ayu's marriage is because.. _I want one of my own_. Seeing Ayu so elated about getting married has made me think about when I'll get to experience such joy. It makes me wonder if Hiroki does truly love me, because why hasn't he asked me yet? _Maybe he doesn't want to marry me.._

**Sayaka POV:**

I probe through his memories for the password, when I stumble across his memories of that girl.. Nina. _I can't believe it! Since early childhood he has loved this girl, and she has never returned his love._ As I view his memories of pain, rejection, and tears, I feel the fury burn up inside me. _Anyone who hurts Yuta does not deserve to live._ Finally, I find his memory of the password, and quickly imprint it into my brain. I return to his study room and type in the password, a series of random numbers and letters that would have been impossible to guess. "Yes!" I'm in. I click the GPS on the computer and type in 'Sakura Nina.' A screen opens up, showing Nina sitting alone in her house. _Amazing._ _Now for the exact location.._ Tokyo, Japan. Longitude: 3.8, Latitude: 2.6. "Hahahah, AHAHAHAH... I will find you, Sakura."

**Disclaimer: Ultra Maniac belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. This is my first fan fiction, so please review.**

**Note: Italics show a thought or memory in my writing. The longitude and latitude are not factual numbers, I just made it up.**

P.S. I spent my time writing Chapter 6 for you guys, and even posted Chapter 7 after knowing that no one even read Chapter 6. I'm not sure if I should continue this story if no one appreciates it, because I don't want to waste my time writing a story that nobody reads. So if you actually want me to continue, send me a review saying so, or this story might go down the drain...


End file.
